


Breaking Point

by forthenomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthenomin/pseuds/forthenomin
Summary: Married for more than a decade to Lee Jeno now, Na Jaemin had never felt so neglected in his life until their 15th wedding anniversary. So, he spent a week focusing on their son, Jisung, until Jeno had had enough and decided to fuck him to the hilt.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Not copyread. Enjoy!

**BLURB:** Married for more than a decade to Lee Jeno now, Na Jaemin had never felt so neglected in his life until their 15th wedding anniversary. So, he spent a week focusing on their son, Jisung, until Jeno had had enough and decided to fuck him to the hilt.

**TITLE: ** Breaking Point

At work — that’s where Na Jaemin met his now husband, Lee Jeno, more than a decade ago. He was a rookie researcher for a Korean television news magazine show, whereas Jeno was already an established field reporter of a Korean television newscast show after kicking off three years ago, both working under the same major network in the country.

He was just a fresh graduate at the time, completely new to the life of adulthood. Not knowing anything, he sent his curriculum vitae to every company he knew, not expecting anything such a prominent company would reply to him. To be fair, though, Jaemin came from a pretty well-known school and had grades that were too good to be true.

So, that was why he found himself working there, but he wasn’t expecting to meet the life of his life there as well.

It was around mid-November, a month and a half since he started working there, when he first saw /the/ Lee Jeno, wearing a black suit, emanating a sense of sophistication yet domineering aura as the latter strode his way inside the office. However, when Jeno broke into a full-on smile upon greeting the other workers in the office, Jaemin lost it. And when their gazes crossed for a brief moment, he fell in love right there, right then.

He’d seen Jeno on television countless of times when he’d watch the news, and there was no denying just how handsome Jeno was. Seeing him in person, however, was a whole different experience. With Jeno’s smooth, milky white skin, shiny jet black hair, and facial features that resembled manga characters, Jaemin might or might not have seen the most handsome man he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“There’s saliva dripping down your lips,” someone commented, snapping Jaemin from his trance.

Alarmed, his thumb immediately went to wipe the supposed saliva dripping down his lips, but there wasn’t any. When he looked up to see who was the source of the voice, he was met by his colleague, Hwang Hyunjin, who had a knowing smile, leaning on the cubicle divider.

“Is this your first time seeing him?” was what Jaemin remembered as the follow up question. Still speechless at how someone could be so beautiful, he just nodded, still staring at where Lee Jeno had previously been.

“Isn’t their office on the 27th floor…?” he trailed off, unsure. “Why is he here?”

“Uh, to visit Mr. Lee?”

“But why, though?”

“I don’t know.” Hyunjin shrugged. “Family matters, I’m guessing.”

“They’re related?”

“You don’t know? Lee Donghae, the writer and host of our show, is Lee Jeno’s father.”

Completely entranced by Jeno, Jaemin itched to get a glimpse of the man, going as far as watching their office door, waiting for him to barge in. To no avail, there was no sign of any Lee Jeno.

It wasn’t until four weeks later when Jaemin saw Jeno again. This time, at the entrance of the lobby. He woke up late that day due to his and a few other friends’ escapade last night. It was filled with alcohol, alcohol, and lots of alcohol as he and his friends ranted to each other how adulting was taking a toll on them.

With bags under his eyes, disheveled hair, and suit a little wrinkled, he walked inside the building, still a little disoriented due to the hangover. As he was about to scan his ID, another figure’s hand was also about to. He ended up knocking the other person’s ID, falling to the ground.

“Sorry!” he apologized, bowing his head rapidly. And when he turned to look who the other person was, his mouth was left hanging, not believing what he was seeing. “U-Uh...”

“It’s okay,” Jeno replied, and Jaemin couldn’t believe how could a voice be so attractive. Of course, he’d heard him speak on TV before, but hearing it in person was just heavenly. Jeno sounded like a track he would listen to in spring.

“N-No, it’s not!” He then crouched and tried to grab Jeno’s ID from the ground in order to save face. Before he could even do so, however, his head collided with the scanner, creating a loud sound, as if something cracked inside his head.

“I told you it’s okay.” A hand grasped one of Jaemin’s arms. He looked at it before turning his gaze to look at Jeno. There was worry and concern, but all he could focus on was on the throbbing of his head. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” he answered, nodding his head frantically.

Jeno then gestured for the scanner, giving him a warm smile. “You go first.”

Stumbling on his feet, Jaemin nodded and scanned his ID, proceeding to walk in haste. The only thing he wanted to do was to disappear due to the embarrassment. When he reached the elevator, he immediately pressed the button. He waited and waited, checking his wristwatch again and again.

Then, the elevator door opened. There was no one in it. He entered, pressing the floor he was going to get off on, but before it closed, Lee Jeno was just in time to stop it and get in.

Heart hammering inside his chest, Jaemin stood in his tracks, just beside Jeno. He was starting to sweat all over his face and body despite the coldness.

“Hey, don’t you work for Dad’s show?” Jeno suddenly blurted out, gazing at him. “I think I’ve seen you in his department. I can’t be mistaken.”

“Uh, yeah,” he uttered barely above a whisper.

Nodding in realization, a smile played on Jeno’s lips, as well as on his eyes. “By the way, I’m Jeno, Lee Jeno. And you are?”

“Na Jaemin,” Jaemin introduced, avoiding the other’s gaze. “...And I know who you are… I mean, who doesn’t…?”

“Is that so?” Jeno laughed to himself, one of his hands inserted inside his trousers, while the other was rubbing his chin. “It’s an honor to be known by someone as beautiful as you.”

“H-Huh…?”

“See you around, beautiful.”

Just in time, the elevator dinged. It opened, and Jaemin watched Jeno walk away but not before sending a wink in his way, which set his cheeks ablaze. That was their first real encounter. As soon as he arrived at the office, he sat down in front of his desk, not believing what just happened.

Since then, he started receiving flowers and food every morning, most of them delivered to him because Jeno was rarely ever at the building, partnered with short notes from Jeno. And once in a while, the latter would drop by to talk to him and tell him words that would always make his cheeks as red as the dusk.

“He likes you,” Hyunjin once commented upon seeing one of the notes and a bouquet of flowers on his desk.

“...He doesn’t...” he replied, still in doubt.

“Yeah, and I’m the president’s son. For goodness’ sake, how can you be so dense?”

Jaemin just ignored the comment, proceeding start his work, still thinking why would Jeno do such a thing.

And because he could only catch a glimpse of Jeno every once in a while, he would get all giddy and excited upon seeing the man. Fortunately for him, Jeno seemed to feel more than just that.

Roughly a week before Valentine’s Day, Jaemin and his colleagues went to a Korean barbecue restaurant after their shift. They were talking about how they’d spend the said day, considering it was on a Sunday, which meant it was a day off and they could spend it with their partners. On the other hand, Jaemin was silent. He didn’t care, honestly. He wasn’t being bitter. It was just he didn’t have anything to contribute to the conversation.

“What about you, Jaemin?” one of his superiors asked. That made everyone’s attention turn to him. “How are you and Jeno going to spend Valentine’s Day?”

“H-Huh…?” he stuttered, waving his hands dismissively. “You must be mistaken. W-We’re not together.”

“Oh, really?” the same senior asked again. “Isn’t he the one who always sends you stuff on your desk every morning?”

“Y-Yeah, but — ”

“Actually,” a familiar voice intervened, cutting Jaemin off, “I’m planning on taking him to a cycling date on Sunday, only if he lets me though.”

The spot next to Jaemin was then occupied by Jeno who appeared out of nowhere, sporting that familiar smile. Gulping, he straightened his back and regained his posture. He sat there, feeling a little suffocated by the knowing stares of his colleagues and Lee Jeno’s presence. How the latter knew where he was, Jaemin had no idea. It felt like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

“And if Jaemin agrees for me to take him out on Sunday, the bill is on me.”

Long story short, he ended up going because of peer pressure, /not/ because he wanted to. Yup, definitely the former. They rode bicycles from the Olympic Park to the entrance of Misari Speedboat Park, which was around 14 kilometers, where they settled for lunch. Much to his insistence on paying the other half of the bill, Jeno still paid for their entire meal.

Valentine’s Day ended with a blushing Jaemin kissing on the cheek and Jeno sporting the widest smile in front of the former’s apartment unit. And as expected, the dates became a frequent thing when Jeno would be at their building and not reporting in the field.

Gradually, Jaemin became fully aware of the situation. He was falling in love with Lee Jeno, and it was for real this time around. It wasn’t some sort of exaggeration. Eventually, they became together after a couple of months since their first date.

Their relationship lasted for a couple of years, and throughout that time span, they’d broken up twice but still ended up being together. The separation after the second time they broke was a huge wake-up call for the both of them, especially for Jeno. So, when they fixed their mess, it didn’t take long enough for Jeno to ask Jaemin to marry him.

But two weeks before the proposal, the make-up sex was so intense Jaemin had to be in bed for a whole week, literally. He could still remember how scary Jeno looked, glaring at him, eyes piercing into his soul as if seeing everything in him. He was then dragged by Jeno to his bedroom, pushed against the wall roughly, and kissed sloppily in aggression until he could no longer breathe.

He could still remember how Jeno basically ripped their shirts apart and threw him on the bed. The experience was both frightening and exciting, especially under the predatory gaze of a shirtless Jeno. The latter’s biceps were so thick, chest and shoulders so broad, and abs were so prominent. It made Jaemin’s cock twitched inside his pants.

“Do you know how pissed I am?” Jeno said in his firm voice that time, stretching his neck and cracking his knuckles, as if readying for a fight. “I told you so many fucking times that Song Hyeongjun likes you, but you didn’t listen to me.”

Yes, the reason of their last fight before their marriage was about a kid Jaemin thought was just being friendly. He thought that Jeno was being too possessive, so he offered to take a break, but not a permanent one. And they did take a break. He could still remember how Jeno looked so defeated, containing the overwhelming emotions but agreed to it nevertheless.

Just imagine his shock upon finding out that Jeno’s gut feeling was true when Song Hyeongjun, one of the senior researchers’ son who visited him frequently in Mr. Lee Donghae’s show at the time, made sexual advances toward him on his way home. The kid looked friendly, so he thought that Song Hyeongjun was just touchy and expressive. And since their homes were in the same way, he thought that it wouldn’t hurt to tag along.

Wrong decision.

As they got off the bus and walked to a less busier street, he was dragged in an alley and pushed against the wall. But before Song Hyeongjun could even do something horrifying, another figure emerge from somewhere and took a swing at the guy, instantly knocking him down. It was Jeno. It turned out that Jeno was keeping an eye on him because the latter had a really bad feeling, and Jeno was right.

Now, Jaemin could only cower in shame and fear under Jeno’s gaze. “I-I’m sorry...”

“Apology accepted,” Jeno muttered, licking his lips, “but you still need to be punished.”

Jaemin nodded, biting his bottom lip and closing his thighs. Hooking his hands leisurely on the waistband of his boxers, he slid it down together with his pants, revealing his milky skin. Even if he and Jeno had sex before, he still felt so shy that time. Who could blame him? Jeno looked so mad, so angry. He could see the fire in Jeno’s eyes as the latter stood there, watching him.

“Spread your legs and put your arms together,” Jeno commanded, voice unwavering, removing his belt. “Give me your hands.”

Hesitatingly, Jaemin extended his arms before Jeno tying his wrists together with the said belt. Right after, he put them over his head, writhing as his libido heightened, his cock twitching in place.

“Just shoving you against the wall, throwing you in bed, and tying your hands together make you hard already?” Jeno laughed condescendingly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He then tapped his lap. “Come here.”

Heart pounding inside his chest, Jaemin obeyed without batting an eye. He knew what Jeno wanted. So, he lay on his stomach Jeno’s lap, pushing his ass up in the air. Not a second later, he felt his ass being caressed.

A slap — there was a stinging sensation on Jaemin’s ass, the sound bouncing off inside the room, sending shivers down his cock. He whimpered at the pain, while Jeno caressed the spot. Another slap —this time, it was harder. There was a lot more force than the first one, but along with it was the twisted kind of pleasure heightening, causing his cock to get harder, if that was even possible at that point. And then it was followed by another, and another, then another.

“I can feel your cock on my leg,” Jeno said, his voice dangerously low. “Should I spank you more, baby?”

Jaemin didn’t know if it was just him, but the way Jeno called him baby was a lot different in that instance. There was some sort of sick yet satisfying feeling about it. “Y-Yes, Jeno.”

“Daddy.”

“H-Huh…?”

“Call me daddy,” Jeno declared, which made Jaemin turn his head and look at his boyfriend whose eyes were half-lidded, overtaken by lust and anger. Now, that was news to Jaemin. Still, he obeyed because he didn’t want to get into trouble again.

“D-Daddy...” It felt foreign rolling off Jaemin’s tongue. It felt so dirty, but there was no denying how it sent another twitch on his cock. “I-I’m sorry...”

Another slap—tears were welling up in his eyes, and it didn’t take long enough for them to stream down his cheeks when Jeno’s hand collided yet again against his ass in a series of slaps.

“Fuck, baby,” Jeno whispered, concern evident in his voice. “I’m sorry, but you need to be punished. I won’t be swayed by your tears.” 

Jaemin just nodded, teary-eyed. He then felt his ass cheeks getting parted, feeling a form liquid on his asshole afterwards. Jeno spat on his hole before fingering him relentlessly, making him sob and moan.

“Look at you being a mess. Only if you listened to me, this wouldn’t have to happen.” Jeno added another finger, slowing down his pace. He continued spitting on Jaemin’s ass, adding the third finger, bringing back the previous pace.

“Ah!” Jaemin moaned like a bitch in heat. “D-Daddy, j-just fuck me!”

“Do you want my cock?”

“Yes, daddy, please,” Jaemin begged through the tears.

“Then, get on your knees.”

Doing as he was told, Jaemin looked up, skeptical. Jeno just stared at him passively. So, with his hands tied together, he reached for the button and the fly of his lover’s pants, taking them off. He could see the outline of Jeno’s cock underneath the boxers. Gulping down, he also slid the boxers down, Jeno’s cock springing to life, slapping him by the chin.

It was thick, long, and uncut. Veins were popping. One thing he still hadn’t gotten used to at the time was fitting its entirety to his mouth down his throat. The slit was leaking with precum, and Jaemin licked it off, tasting the salty liquid off of Jeno’s cockhead. He was about to put Jeno’s monster cock inside his mouth, but he was stopped by Jeno.

“Wait,” Jeno said before spitting on his cock, spreading it around. Now, it was glistening with his spit. “Now, suck it.”

It was so dirty how Jeno spat on his own cock and commanded Jaemin to suck it. However, Jaemin’s libido was so high that he was turned by it. So, he wrapped his mouth on it, bobbing his head up and down, sucking Jeno’s cock as much as he could.

“Fuck yeah,” Jeno moaned, closing his eyes and looking up in pleasure. “Take more of it. Suck it to the hilt, come one.”

Jaemin tried to do as he was told, but Jeno’s cock was just too huge and long that he started salivating halfway, his saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth, his chin, and Jeno’s manhood. He was having a hard time sucking it. Without warning, he felt hands on the back of his head, pushing his head down Jeno’s cock, choking him.

“Ah, fuck!” Jeno screamed, before thrusting his hips violently, fucking Jaemin’s mouth. “Yeah, baby, this is the first time you’re taking it all. Fuck, you like daddy’s cock so much, right? Come on, take it all in.”

Another wave of tears well up in Jaemin’s eyes as his saliva dripped down Jeno’s cock, his mouth getting abused to filth. He kept making choking sounds as Jeno kept face-fucking him like never before. Once he’d had Jeno’s entire cock inside his mouth, he could smell the latter’s masculine scent through the pubes as he choked, and it only intensified his horny state.

Right after that, he immediately released Jeno’s cock from his mouth, creating a popping sound, trying to even his breathing. His boyfriend’s dick was drenched in saliva, some even dripping down to Jeno’s balls. He was then pulled from his knees, getting thrown in bed just like earlier like he was a dime to be tossed. Jeno joined him in an instant.

“No lube this time,” Jeno said, positioning his face on Jaemin’s ass. “You need to be taught a lesson.”

Within seconds, Jaemin was screaming so much due to pleasure that his neighbors probably heard him. His hole was intruded by Jeno’s tongue as the latter kept on lapping, sending him into overdrive. He couldn’t help but clench his hole all the whole, to which Jeno responded with more swipe and lick.

Jaemin felt Jeno spat on his hole once again. And before he knew it, Jeno’s cock entered him without a warning, making him scream the loudest he had ever done throughout their relationship, which Jeno felt triumphant about. The latter kept thrusting in and out, his hands resting on either side of Jaemin’s face, while Jaemin had his face turned away, embarrassed.

“Look at me,” Jeno urged, grabbing Jaemin by the chin, his thumb and index finger pressing the latter’s cheeks in order to create an opening in the latter’s mouth. “Fuck, you’re taking me in so well. It feels like your ass knows my cock too well.”

“D-Daddy...”

“What does my baby want, hm?”

“More, please. I want more. Fuck me faster, fuck me harder,” Jaemin taunted. “I deserve to be punished, right, daddy? Fuck my tight boy pussy. Abuse it!”

“Fuck!” Jeno replied, clenching his jaw. “You’re really testing me, huh, baby?”

Before Jaemin could even reply, his screaming and writhing intensified as Jeno’s pace became more violent, causing the bed to creak loudly. The sound of his skin slapping against Jeno’s as the latter slammed himself into him creating an addicting melody and rhythm. He then stuck out his tongue, wiggling it, which Jeno captured with his mouth and sucked on it. Their tongues rubbed against each other sloppily, saliva dripping down their chins.

When Jeno pulled his head back, keeping his pace, his grasp on Jaemin’s cheeks became a little firm. “Open your mouth, baby, and stick your tongue out.”

Once again, Jaemin did as he was told. What he wasn’t expecting was for Jeno to gather all his spit before spitting, the string of saliva going down slowly. When the other end of the string of saliva hit Jaemin’s tongue, he wiggled the muscle, wanting more of Jeno’s spit, swallowing it.

“M-More, daddy,” he sobbed, tears streaming down his temples as he lay there, his boy pussy getting annihilated by Jeno’s animalistic pace. “S-Spit on my mouth.”

Smirking, Jeno spat on Jaemin’s mouth yet again, and Jaemin tasted, savored the liquid, swallowing it just like the first time. Jeno’s pace was still the same. There were beads of sweat running down his temples, forehead, chest, and abs as he continuously fuck Jaemin’s asshole.

After several minutes of getting spat on, and kissing and getting fucked by Jeno, Jaemin could feel that he was about to reach his peak. His cock twitched and twitched, which didn’t go unnoticed in Jeno’s eyes. The latter then reached for it, jacking it off in synchronization with the pace.

Jeno was also about to reach his limit.

On instinct, Jaemin entangled his legs on Jeno’s body and looped Jeno’s head on the hole that his tied arms created, sobbing ceaselessly as his inside was rammed thoroughly, penetrating his most sensitive spot, sending an otherworldly amount of pleasure to him. He was still sobbing, writhing in both pleasure and pain.

Because of their position, Jaemin felt so blissful how Jeno’s abs kept rubbing on his cock, the friction causing to send him over the edge.

“D-Daddy!” he yelled, his gripped on Jeno tightening. “I-I’m cumming!”

Shortly after, there were several spurts that came from his cock, landing on his chest and stomach. He felt so weak, like every ounce of energy within his body was eradicated by the activity. Meanwhile, Jeno was still going at it, slamming himself in Jaemin violently.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Jeno whispered huskilyin Jaemin’s ears. “You want daddy’s come, baby?”

“Y-Yes, cum in me, daddy...”

“Clench your hole on my cock.”

Jaemin did just that, clenching his hole. Despite the pain, he endured it for Jeno. On the other hand, it also hurt Jeno, like the blood in his cock was being restrained from flowing. Still, he kept moving despite the restrictive clenching of Jaemin’s hole. It only made his motion so pleasurable.

“Here’s daddy’s cum!” Within seconds, Jeno screamed as he pumped his cock out with his cum, his pace instantly slowing down as he looked up and closed his eyes. “Fuck, if that doesn’t impregnate you, I don’t know what will.”

Jaemin felt his boyfriend collapsing next to him as they both struggled to catch their breath, their ragged breathing replacing the moans, grunts, screams, and sobs of pleasure and pain just a little earlier. He looked like a wreck—cheeks tear-stained, eyes bloodshot, hair disheveled, wrists tied, stomach cum-stained, hole cum-filled.

With his wrists hurting, hands over his head, Jaemin looked at the ceiling. In his hoarse voice, he broke the silence. “I-I’m sorry if I didn’t believe you...”

Jeno instantly detected the guilt and regret. Sighing, he untied the belt from Jaemin’s wrists, before urging the latter to come closer to him. “Come here.”

Although skeptical, Jaemin scooted closer, flinching in pain, resting the side of his head on his boyfriend’s bicep, the natural scent of Jeno coming from the latter’s armpit triggering something in him yet again. He then wrapped his arm around Jeno’s waist, pouting.

“It’s alright, at least we were able to have the hottest sex because of it.” Jeno laughed cheekily, teasing Jaemin by grabbing the latter’s ass, to which Jaemin flinched. “I didn’t know you liked to be spat on.”

“Like you’re any better!” Jaemin playfully pinched Jeno’s side.

“Ouch!”

“Just imagine once we have a kid and they start calling you daddy!”

It was a slip of the tongue. The laughter died down, and everything seemed to have frozen in place. When Jaemin examined his boyfriend, Jeno was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t fathom.

Two weeks after, however, Jeno proposed to him. And just who was Jaemin to say no? Of course, he said yes without any ounce of hesitation. Within a couple of months, they were pronounced as husbands.

That was one of the happiest days of his life, settling down with Lee Jeno, the love of his life. There were a lot of changes that he had to deal with, such as waking up with someone on the same bed, cooking not only for himself but for another person as well, and living his life with a new sense of purpose.

Their sex life, although on the down low before, now took a huge turn when they started living with each other. There were a lot of things they discovered more about each other, like how they both love dirty talking and being loud, and how Jaemin liked being degraded in bed, something they couldn’t do in Jaemin’s apartment unit since the walls were thin, except for that one time they had angry sex. On Jeno’s part, the latter lived with his family and there were maids that could potentially hear them.

Those were just some of the kinks and fetishes. Jaemin also found out how Jeno liked starting an argument before fucking him and how the latter loved roleplaying. To be fair, he enjoyed those more than he’d ever admit. There was nothing hotter than an angry Jeno fucking him until he couldn’t form any words. Sometimes, Jeno would even handcuff him behind his back before fucking abusing his hole until he was writhing both in pain and pleasure.

About half a year within their marriage, Jaemin started feeling sick, often having headaches, having mood swings, and throwing up. Initially, he brushed it off, thinking that it was just because of fatigue caused by his job. However, since Jeno was very persistent on bringing him to the doctor, he decided to just go with it.

The visit to the doctor ended with Jaemin crying his eyes out and Jeno showering him with kisses all over his face. It was the time he found out he was bearing their son whom they named Jisung. His pregnancy also gave Jeno more reasons to be overprotective of him, which annoyed him a little but also made him feel somewhat happy.

If Jaemin felt Jeno was already giving him more than enough time even when they started dating and more so when they became a couple, the amount of time Jeno poured in him heightened at an all time high. He would often be visited by Jeno at the office, giving him healthy food and drink, always checking up on him. Add to that, Jeno also didn’t let him do any household chores. It was either the latter would do it or they’d hire someone else to do it.

As a result, when Jaemin delivered their baby boy, Jisung was healthy and had no signs of complication, which was a relief to the both of them. He remembered shedding tears in happiness upon seeing their newborn as Jeno held Jisung in his arms.

“I love you, Jaem,” was what Jeno first said when he woke up, shifting his eyes momentarily to a sleeping baby Jisung in his arms before lovingly staring at him. “Thank you for coming into my life and for giving me our son.”

“I love you, too, Jen,” Jaemin whispered through the tears, gazing back at Jeno with a glint in his eyes. “Thank you, too. This wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for you as well. You and Jisung are two of the best things that ever happened to me.”

As much as Jaemin became the happiest man alive when Jisung came, being a new father wasn’t easy. There were certain things he had to give up in order to focus on Jisung, like his office job and his sleep. Even his and Jeno’s quality time had to be forsaken, which annoyed the latter, but since it was for their baby, Jeno decided to just go along with it.

Sometimes, Jaemin would give Jisung too much attention that it would make Jeno act up in a subtle way. It was childish, but Jaemin would just laugh at the end of the day before focusing all his attention to his husband.

“You give him too much attention,” Jeno grumbled, watching their four-year-old son who was playing with car toys. “What about me?”

“Are you seriously jealous of Jisung, our very own kid?” Jaemin let out a small laugh, suppressing it with his hand. “You can’t possibly be serious.”

“It’s true though,” Jeno said, feeling a little aggrieved. “You always pay attention to him but not to me. Don’t get me wrong, I love Jisung more than anything in this world, but come on. Don’t you think I also deserve some loving from you?”

Shaking his head with a knowing smile on his face, Jaemin scooted closer, wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist and kissing the latter on the cheek, to which his husband tried not to react to. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are.” Jaemin stole another kiss on his husband’s cheek. “You are very handsome, yes, but your personality is so cute. That’s why I fell in love with you.”

“...Really…?”

“Yes,” he whispered into Jeno’s ear, careful not to let himself be overheard by their innocent son, sending shivers to his husband’s spine. “Not to mention, you have an amazing body… The way you fuck me, I love it so much, especially when you get angry or jealous...”

Before Jaemin knew it, he was dragged to their bedroom, getting pounded by Jeno in an inhumane manner.

What Jaemin noticed as Jisung grew up was that the boy was a lot like Jeno, especially when the boy started going to school. Jisung was thoughtful, smart, and always had a smile on his face, but he also had possessive tendencies just like his other father. It showed when he took a liking on a Chinese classmate, Zhong Chenle.

Jaemin saw the way his son’s eyebrows would crease and how his son’s face would contort to that of dislike every time Jisung would see Chenle smiling at other kids after school when he’d pick him up. Even at home, Jisung would be all over him, never letting Jeno get even a kiss from him. Eventually, Jeno and Jisung became enemies over Jaemin’s love.

As a loving husband, however, Jaemin tried his best to give all his time to Jeno whenever their son wasn’t around. Often times, they’d end up fucking until they were too tired to function, particularly now that Jisung was already ten years old.

“Fuck, Jeno, look. You’re hard again,” Jaemin said, stroking Jeno’s half hard cock as he rested his head on his husband’s shoulder, although they just finished their fourth round. “You’re such a horny motherfucker.”

“What, Jisung always finds a way to be a cockblocker!” Jeno replied, closing his eyes as a wave of pleasure overtook him. “Uh, yeah. Baby, stroke my cock just like that. Fuck, you’re so good at this.”

“You love it, daddy?” Jaemin feigned innocence. “Your cock is so big I can barely fit in in my hand.”

“Fuck yes, I love it. Keep stroking it like that,” Jeno grunted, turning his head to face Jaemin. “Open your mouth.”

Heeding the request willingly, Jaemin received a couple of mouthfuls of spit, which he played inside his mouth with his tongue before sticking his tongue out for Jeno to suck on. By this time, Jeno was already rock hard as Jaemin continued to jack him off dry.

“I want to cum in your mouth this time,” Jeno said as he pulled back, urging Jaemin to lower his head. “Fuck, jack me off faster and harder then swallow my cum, baby.”

Nodding, Jaemin rested his head on his husband’s abs, his other cheek feeling the warmth of Jeno’s stomach. He then did as he was told, his pace becoming quicker and more aggressive as he opened his mouth just above Jeno’s shaft. Seconds later, the latter moaned at the top of his lungs, his cock spurted so much cum, most landing in his mouth while some on his cheek.

It was warm and salty, just like how Jaemin liked it. He swallowed it without hesitation and sucked on his husband’s cock momentarily to get as much cum as he could before resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder once again.

“How was it?” Jeno asked, taking the cum on Jaemin’s cheek using his fingers before inserting them inside the latter’s mouth. “Good?”

With fingers in his mouth, Jaemin nodded, sucking the remaining cum.

They’re set-up was like that for a while until Jisung gradually grew out his Papa Jaemin’s boy phase. It made Jaemin sad, knowing his little son was finally becoming a man. On the other hand, Jeno was glad that the two of them could finally have some alone time without being purposely interrupted by Jisung. And because Jisung was getting out of the evil child phase, Jeno managed to build a bond with him, especially now that Jisung was having a crush on a certain someone.

Honestly, Jaemin didn’t know it would be this hard. All Jisung’s life, the latter depended on him. So, it was a huge blow to him once things began to change. Although he didn’t like it one bit, he had to suck up to the fact that his and Jeno’s son was finally growing up. 

Meanwhile, he and Jeno were finally having more quality since Jisung was born. They’d get to go on dates during Jeno’s days off and have as much sex as they could after the latter’s shift, even in the morning. It was all fun and Jeno was having the time of his life...until their 15th wedding anniversary.

Well, it started way before that, actually, two weeks before to be specific. Since Jeno was always the one to surprise Jaemin on their anniversary from the past years, even during their dating stage, Jaemin wanted to be the one to surprise his husband this time around.

Even after knowing Jeno, his husband for more than a decade now, Jaemin still didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t imagine how Jeno possibly thought of all the things the latter pulled for every occasion. So, one day, while Jisung and the latter’s /friend,/ Chenle were in the living room, playing video games, he decided to ask his son.

“What do you think your dad would like?” he asked out of nowhere, watching the screen.

Jisung, not taking off his eyes off of the screen, replied with, “Why the sudden question, Pa?”

“You punk, our anniversary would be in less than two weeks!”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot,” Jisung said nonchalantly. “Well, to be fair, whatever you do or give, there’s a hundred percent chance that Dad would like it. Have you seen him, Pa? He’s so in love with you.”

That made Jaemin smile. “Really, you think so?”

“I know so.”

“Uncle Jaemin, I know that my opinion is probably not needed, but I can say the same.” Chenle interjected. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I think that even the simplest form of gift, Uncle Jeno would appreciate it if it comes from you.”

With that in mind, Jaemin ended up reserving a spot in a drive-in movie theater in Songpa District. He planned on seeing a movie with Jeno that the latter had been wanting to see but couldn’t because of work and order takeaways that they could eat inside the car while watching the movie. Once everything was all set, he was ready and excited for the day to come.

Some things, however, don’t end how we want them to. When their anniversary came, Jaemin got ready, waiting for his husband to come home. The plan was to bring Jeno to the drive-in theater and buy takeaways on the way, maybe have some rounds of shagging afterwards.

“Wow, you look so pretty, Pa,” Jisung commented. “Enjoy your night with Dad.”

“I will.” Jaemin smiled, but his eyes became wary, shifting his eyes from his son to Chenle who was standing just behind Jisung, looking a little shy. “No funny business while I’m gone, alright?”

“Papa.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I’ll go ahead now.” 

“I thought you’re going to wait for him here?”

“I’ll just go straight to the drive-in movie theater, grab some food on the way, and wait for him there.”

So, that was what Jaemin did. But before he drove away, he sent Jeno the location of their surprise date, telling the latter to go there after his husband’s shift without waiting for a reply. They were supposed to meet at 8:30 in the evening, half an hour before the movie was supposed to start. However, when his wristwatch struck at 8:30, there was still no sign of Jeno.

Worried, Jaemin sent countless of texts. He even tried to call Jeno several times, but the line would always go dead. At 8:50, his neck was already hurting from too much turning. The takeaways were no longer hot and the drinks he ordered were starting to get warm. And when the clock struck at 9:00, the movie had already started.

Throughout the movie, Jaemin cried, not because it was emotional but because the night was supposed to be shared with Jeno, his husband. It was supposed to be a moment of celebration for being married for 15 years. However, Jeno was nowhere in sight, even the latter’s shadow. He told himself that it was okay, that it was only that instance Jeno bailed out on him. Still, he couldn’t help but be hurt.

It was around 10:47 when the end credits rolled. Jaemin grabbed the food and the drinks he didn’t eat due to loss of appetite before dumping them into a garbage can. After that, he no longer wasted anytime. He drove away and went back home. By the time he went inside, he saw Jisung and Chenle, still playing in the living room under a blanket fort.

“Oh, Pa.” Jisung immediately paused the game. “How was the date? Where’s Dad?”

“Huh?” he replied, confused, his voice hoarse. “He’s still not here?”

“Uh, yeah? Isn’t he supposed to be with you?”

“No, he didn’t show up.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah, it’s alright though. You guys enjoy your game, alright?” Jaemin forced a smile. “But don’t stay up all night. I know it’s your break, but don’t mess up your body clock or you both will have a hard time once school starts.”

He walked past the kids, his eyes wavering, but then he heard Jisung talk. “Are you alright, Pa?”

Without turning around Jaemin replied with, “I am.”

Truthfully, he was far from fine. This was the very first time Jeno bailed out on him, not like his husband knew but still. Couldn’t Jeno have replied to him at least? It wasn’t like it’d take the latter to compose a single text for more than a minute.

So, he spent the night crying, drifting off to sleep. The next morning, he was awoken by soft kisses trailing his cheeks down to his neck. He already knew who it was. Not wanting to give in, Jaemin shifted his body and facing back toward his husband who just sighed in frustration at his antics.

“Hey, baby,” Jeno called with a soft voice, snaking his arm around Jaemin. “I’ve missed you.”

Jaemin just stayed silent.

“Baby?” Jeno tried once again. “Look, I made a reservation at your favorite restaurant. We’ll have dinner there, then we can do some exciting activities afterwards… Wouldn’t you love that?”

“Could you please stop bothering me early in the morning?” Jaemin suddenly blurted out in irritation. “I’m trying to get some sleep here. Don’t you think it’s kinda rude to wake people up just to tell them that?”

“Baby — ”

“Stop calling me that, we’re two grown ass men. And cancel the reservation, you’ll just waste their availability. It’s not like I’m going anywhere with you anyway.”

“Jaem, I’m sorry. I was busy last night, okay?” Jeno ran his hand through his hair. “And by the time you tried to call and text me, my phone had already died.”

“Sure, it’s not like you don’t bring your power bank and charger.”

“I did. I was at the office during the start of my shift, but when I was to end it, I got a call from a source that there was a massive fire at Yangcheong District. I immediately went there, and only did I notice that I didn’t bring my power bank and charger once I got there. Coincidentally, I didn’t notice that my phone was about to die.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I said, okay.” This time, Jaemin faced his husband with a determined expression, whereas confusion and frustration were written all over his husband’s face. “What do you want me to say?”

“You’re being unreasonable right now.”

“Oh, wow.” He let out a small, incredulous laugh. “So, I’m the one being unreasonable for getting mad at my husband for bailing out on me and making me wait for God knows how long. Great, I take all the blame.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Jeno exclaimed, unintentionally raising his voice. “I know that I was in the wrong whether what I did was deliberate or not, that’s why I’m trying to make it up to you.”

“You don’t need to make up for anything. It’s happened, let’s just move on. Belated happy 15th wedding anniversary, by the way. I hope you had a great time yesterday,” Jaemin declared in finality before covering his entire body with the comforter.

There was an eerie silence right after those words escaped his lips, followed by a defeated sigh. Jaemin almost threw the comforter away from his body, hug his husband, and bury his face in the crook of Jeno’s shoulder, but he fought all the urge to do so. He was still mad, and he didn’t want to give in easily just in case it happens again in the future.

It was around the afternoon when Jaemin decided to come out of their bedroom, still in the same pajamas he wore the previous night. When he headed to the kitchen, the father and son were having lunch at the dining table. Surprisingly, although none of Jeno and Jisung knew how to cook, all the food that was on the table didn’t look bad.

Mindlessly, he sat opposite his and Jeno’s son, scooping his plate some japchae.

“Had a good sleep, Pa?” his son asked, eyes a little too scrutinizing.

“The best sleep I’ve had in awhile, actually,” he responded, not sparing his husband a single glance. “It’s probably because I slept alone. Maybe I should consider having my own room separated.”

“Oh.” Jisung forced a laugh, shifting his gaze from his papa to his dad who didn’t look too amused by what Jaemin said. “I don’t know about that, Pa.”

“Enough about me. You should eat more. Here.” Jaemin put more food on Jisung’s plate, much to the latter’s protest that he was already full. “You’re so thin! How is Chenle going to fall in love with you if you look like that?”

“Pa!” Jisung’s cheeks visibly reddened as he cowered in embarrassment. “I-I don’t like him that way… We’re just friends...”

“Are you seriously going to lie to me, the one who bear you for nine months, the one who took care of you for years? I know every single thing about you.”

“Jaem, just let the kid be,” Jeno tried to interject.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Jaemin replied in sarcasm, rolling his eyes at his husband who just let out a sigh in defeat. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

After that, Jaemin no longer heard anything from Jeno, even during their dinner. He cooked all of Jisung’s favorite and his focus was on the latter all throughout the evening. When nighttime came, he made sure that he was the one to occupy the bed, turning his back whichever direction Jeno was trying to face.

For a couple of days, the dynamic went on like that. Jaemin didn’t talk, or at least tried only at crucial times, to Jeno, which would always leave his husband pissed off and annoyed. And honestly, he was enjoying it, knowing that his husband was trying the best to be on good terms with him. He knew that it was a little childish, but he wanted a little spice. Sooner or later, Jeno was going to break and be on full-on rage.

There was a part of him that wanted to just kiss Jeno out of nowhere and make up. Who could blame him? As much as he wanted to teach his husband a lesson, there was still a stab on his heart every time he saw the crestfallen face of Jeno. However, Jaemin tried to focus on Jisung instead, often cooking his and Jeno’s son his favorite food.

Jaemin would only talk to Jisung. And when he does, he usually put on a wide smile. He made sure to do it within earshot, if not in front of Jeno. It was fun while it lasted.

On the seventh day after their 15th anniversary, Jaemin was making lunch for Jisung and Chenle who were playing video games after finishing their homework. He was busy cooking mandu in the kitchen when suddenly, he was cornered by a seemingly pissed off Jeno.

“Can we talk now?” Jeno asked, crossing his arms on his chest, his eyes devoid of any emotion, standing tall in his track.

Not backing down, Jaemin plastered a very noticeable fake smile. “There’s nothing to talk about. Plus, I’m busy making lunch for my kid and his friend.”

“Jaemin, I’m serious.” A hand raked through Jeno’s hair. “We need to talk. This is getting out of hand.”

“Well, maybe if you just didn’t make me wait like a fool last week, we don’t have to have this kind of conversation. I just wanted a little bit of your time.”

“You know how much time my job consumes. You literally were in the field of media before Jisung came.”

“Okay, so you want me to beg for your time?”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Is it not?” Jaemin asked, huffing out a breath. “Because I feel like it is.”

“And now that I’ve been giving you all my free time for the past week, why do you still ignore me like I’m nothing?” Jeno fired back, anger now evident in his voice. He took a couple steps forward, which left Jaemin staggering back. “You’re so fucking annoying.”

Alarmed, Jaemin hurriedly turned off the stove, still staggering as Jeno took steps forward. “Don’t come closer.”

“Yeah?” Jeno laughed evilly. “What are you gonna do if I do?”

Before Jaemin could even reply, his hand was dragged to the living room where the kids were playing video games. With a hand still on his arm, Jeno took his wallet out, fished a few bills, and handed them to Jisung.

“Go outside. Play in the arcade, eat at a restaurant, or watch a movie,” Jeno declared. “I need you two out, there’s something urgent we need to talk about.”

Although baffled at the sudden request, Jisung and Chenle immediately got up and left the video game without turning it off and made a beeline for the exit. Once the two were out, Jaemin was dragged into the bedroom and thrown to the bed, which was a little too familiar.

When he turned to look at Jeno, the latter’s eyes were so dark, seething with venom, eyebrows scrunched. If looks could kill, he’d be buried six feet under. And before he knew it, his clothes were torn apart all the way from his top to bottom, even his undergarments. He wasn’t going to lie, Jeno looked so hot, so dominating with the latter’s clenching jaw, pissed of expression, and aggressive behavior. Maybe it was all worth it acting up and not having sex for the whole week.

Once he was stripped down, he felt a little embarrassed and shy, knowing that Jeno was still fully clothed and eyeing him like a piece of meal to be eaten. “J-Jeno...”

“Lie on your stomach, hands behind your back,” Jeno commanded, his voice as assertive as it could get, sending twitch on Jaemin’s cock. The latter did as he was told, and within seconds later, he felt a cold metal that caged his wrists together.

Handcuffs.

Jeno sat at the edge of the bed but not before removing all of his clothes, his cock springing to life, rock hard. “Come here.”

It felt all too familiar, but Jaemin didn’t have enough time to think about that. He lay on his stomach on his husband’s lap, pushing his ass up in the air. Within seconds, the harshest slap he’d ever received from Jeno came almost like a whiplash, a red handprint appearing on the soft cheek.

“Ah!” Jaemin screamed. Now, this scared him. It was just the first strike, and he already had tears in his eyes. “J-Jeno...”

Another slap. It was aimed to the other cheek of his ass, another red handprint appearing, making the cheeks look rosy as a bud of a flower.

“What did you just call me?” Jeno’s voice boomed, making Jaemin shiver in place. The latter could feel the warmth of Jeno’s cock, tempting him to touch it. “Oh, right. You said you didn’t wanna be called baby, which means you probably don’t wanna call me daddy anymore, right?”

“N-No… I was just — ”

Another slap.

“Ah!” Jaemin screamed in agony, his ass turning a deeper shade of red from the strikes. Tears slid down his face, his sobs and hiccups filling up the room. “D-Daddy… P-Please, f-forgive me… I acted like a b-brat...”

“Forgive you?” Slap! “That’s a bit rich coming from you, baby, don’t you think?”

“I-I didn’t mean a-anything I said t-to y-you, daddy!”

“I don’t fucking care,” Jeno growled, hitting Jaemin’s ass roughly on repeat until the latter’s bottom became numb. “You will fucking pay for making me emotionally distress for the past week, you hear that? I will fucking destroy your boy pussy.”

“D-Dadd —”

“Stand up.”

With wobbling knees, cock leaking with precum, Jaemin stood up. He was dragged yet again into the corner where he was shoved to sit on his freshly beaten ass, his mouth intruded by the monstrous cock of his husband. He didn’t even get the chance to take a break after the beating. While looking up at Jeno with tears in his eyes, he accepted all the rough pounding in his mouth, his saliva trickling down his chin like a faucet with a leakage.

“You missed my cock too much, huh?” Jeno asked for confirmation, his hands on Jaemin’s hair, tugging on it as he thrusted in and out the latter’s mouth, sweat dripping all over his body. “You missed my cock too much that you got angry when I wasn’t able to shag you in that drive-in movie theater.”

As rough as Jeno was, Jaemin loved every second of it. He felt so humiliated, so degraded, but having Jeno’s huge cock in his mouth made everything so worth it. He tried to respond, yet his voice was muffled due to his husband’s manhood being in his mouth.

Jeno’s cock was dripping with saliva, some of it making their way to his balls. His pace became violent, his thrust reaching the hilt of his cock. In one violent strike, his reached his husband’s throat as Jaemin struggled to breathe.

“Yes, fuck!” Jeno moaned, closing his eyes as he looked up. “One week without fucking is so worth it. I can come just by fucking your hot mouth, baby. Do you know that?”

Jaemin wasn’t able to reply due to the lack of oxygen. When his husband noticed it, Jeno quickly pulled out from his mouth, giving him a few seconds to catch his breath. Tears continued to stream down his face as he looked up helplessly. For a moment, he saw what seemed to be a sort of pity, but it quickly went away when his mouth was once again intruded, this time, by Jeno’s balls. He sucked on them like his life depended on it, giving them licks before taking all of them into his mouth.

“Yeah, fuck, just like that. Suck on those balls,” Jeno moaned while gripping his cock, jacking it off. “I won’t be merciful today, do you hear that? All of your whimpers, hiccups and cries are not going to make me less rough.”

“D-Daddy...” Jaemin cried when he took the balls out of his mouth.

“You pleading makes me even hornier. It makes me want to fuck you even harder, you should’ve known that. We’ve been married for 15 years, together for more than 18 years. You should know about this.” Jeno smirked condescendingly. “Unless you’re purposely doing all of this because you love getting manhandled and fucked to the hilt, eh?”

Jaemin stayed in his place, hiccuping. Jeno, on the other hand, took a step back. “I-I won’t do it again… I-I p-promise...”

“Too late for that now,” Jeno said. “Now, open your mouth.”

With being told the second time in fear of getting more punishment, Jaemin did as he was told. And before he knew it, he was showered by Jeno’s spit, some of it landing on his chest while most on his mouth. He loved the taste of it, loved the taste of his husband’s fluid. He was then assisted to stand up, his back getting slammed against the wall. Jeno kissed him roughly, aggressively biting his lips to elicit more reaction from him, to which he couldn’t help but do so. He gasped due to the pain, and Jeno took it as an opportunity to insert his tongue in, exploring Jaemin’s mouth.

They kissed, made out, and sucked on each other’s tongue for a while, before Jaemin gradually felt Jeno’s kisses going down to the corner of his lips to his neck. There, Jeno bit so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if he looked in the mirror and saw that the spot was bleeding. It didn’t stop there, though. Jeno basically ravished his neck, not leaving any spot without a mark.

“M-More...”

“More?” Jeno asked for confirmation. When Jaemin nodded his head, the former proceeded to make more marks, this time on Jaemin’s chest. He then took one of the latter’s nipples on his mouth, sucking on it and playing with it using his tongue, while his fingers played with the other one.

“S-Suck on them more, d-daddy,” Jaemin whispered through the tears. “P-Please, I-I need more.”

“Shut up, don’t tell what to do.”

Regardless, Jeno heeded Jaemin’s request and continued to suck on the latter’s buds, with more force this time. Meanwhile, Jaemin couldn’t stop his moans and cries of pleasure, his cock continuously twitching in place. He wanted to jack his dick, but since he was handcuffed behind, he couldn’t do so.

Once Jeno was done, Jaemin was carried bridal style, carefully thrown to the bed due to the handcuffs. His cheek was facing the surface of the pillow, his ass up in the air as Jeno admired it after joining him in bed.

“Look, your hole is so pink, so inviting,” Jeno started. “What do you want me to do with it, hm?”

“P-Please, e-eat me out...”

“Only if you plead more. I want you to beg for it.”

“P-Please!” Jaemin cried, tears spilling down the pillow. “Daddy, p-please eat my ass!”

Smirking, Jeno smacked Jaemin’s ass, earning a flinch from the latter, before diving his tongue in. It made Jaemin scream at the top of his lungs, after all, it’d been so long since he’d been eaten out. 

“What, the tip of my tongue has just touched your hole, and you’re already screaming like a bitch in heat?” Jeno laughed in a condescending way, giving Jaemin another rough smack that left red handprint on the cheek, making it bounce. “Good thing Jisung and his friend aren’t here, or else they would’ve heard you.”

“Asshole,” Jaemin cursed, even if he was at a disadvantage, “don’t bring our son here.”

“What did you just call me, huh?” Jeno bit his ass cheek harshly. Another scream left Jaemin’s mouth. “You still dare disrespect me, huh?”

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

“You always say things you don’t mean, maybe you should have something on your mouth that would prevent you from spewing out bullshit.”

Jeno hopped out of bed, opening their closet, grabbing a face towel. He then walked toward his husband, tied it around Jaemin’s head, blocking the latter’s mouth. Now, Jaemin already had his mouth blocked and hands handcuffed.

Without any warning, Jeno parted Jaemin’s ass cheeks, proceeding dart his tongue on the hole, licking its delicious juices. He repeatedly swiped his tongue up and down, darting his tongue in and out, rendering Jaemin moaning and sobbing against the face towel that was wrapped around his head.

It went on for a couple minutes—Jeno eating Jaemin out and Jaemin screaming at the top of his lungs due to the amount of pleasure brought by his husband.

“I’m going in,” Jeno declared, spitting on Jaemin’s hole and on his own cock, spreading the spit all over. “No prep and lube because you have been such a bitch the past week.”

Gasping upon the intrusion, the pain and the pleasure mixed in, creating a sensation that heightened Jaemin’s libido. He no longer protested or did anything that could possibly anger Jeno even more. He just bent there, ass pushed up in the air and face on the pillow as he savored every violent thrust his husband was doing.

“Fuck, your inside is so hot. And even though I’ve fucked you countless of times, you’re still so tight. Your ass is sucking up my cock,” Jeno stated, keeping his relentless pace, making his bangs bounce. “Come on, respond!”

Tears kept spilling from Jaemin’s eyes as he cried, receiving another painful smack on his ass. He felt so tired, his knees were already quivering from kneeling too much and having to push his ass up. Once Jeno noticed it, the latter grabbed his hand and pulled on them to keep him in place as Jeno continuously abused his hole.

Only muffled cries could be heard from Jaemin. Surprisingly, his husband removed the face towel around his head, halting the pace. He then tried to breath both from his nose and mouth when suddenly, Jeno did a single violent thrust to the hilt that left Jaemin gasping for air.

“Fuck!” Jaemin screamed, another wave of tears running down his face as his most sensitive spot was hit. “P-Please, I-I can’t take it anymore...”

“You can’t take it anymore, huh?” Another violent thrust. “What about the emotional distress you caused me this past week?”

“I-I’m sorry...”

“Sorry won’t suffice.” Jeno reached for the key of the handcuff on the drawer of the bedside table, freeing Jaemin’s wrists. “Do you know how upset I was, huh?!”

Once Jaemin could move freely, Jeno flipped him, jacking his husband’s cock off as he pounded him brutally. His eyes were seething with rage, full of anger. He then gripped Jaemin’s cock, synchronizing his thrusts with his pace on his husband’s manhood, making Jaemin go crazy.

“I-I’m n-never doing i-it again!”

“Damn right, you won’t. If you do, you’d get pounded more than this!” Jeno yelled.

With their bed creaking at the aggressive fucking, Jeno sped up his pace both on his hand and his thrust. Jaemin was still sobbing, lying there lifelessly with a huge cock on his ass, penetrating him. Seconds later, the latter spilled his man juices all over his stomach. Jeno smeared it before taking a handful by his fingers and sticking them into his husband’s mouth, which Jaemin sucked on.

As he was about to reach his peak, Jeno quickly pulled out, positioning his cock at the same level as Jaemin’s lips and aiming his manhood on the latter’s mouth. With a loud scream of pleasure, he spurted several times, white, salty fluid landing on Jaemin’s mouth.

With ragged breath, Jaemin felt Jeno collapsed by his side as their both stared at the ceiling. His eyes were bloodshot, and he couldn’t feel his ass at all. He was too tired to even lift a finger, so he just lay there, his cheeks tear-stained, his mouth and lips cum-stained. They just lay there for a couple of minutes until Jeno broke the silence.

“Baby...?” Jeno called in a soft voice.

“I was just upset because last week was the first time I did something for our wedding anniversary, and yet you didn’t show up,” Jaemin spoke, wiping another wave of tears running down his temples, his gaze boring into the ceiling. “For the past years, it was always you who always makes the effort. You’re the one who always surprises me, so I thought, this time, I’d be the one to do so.”

Eyes softening, Jeno scooted closer with a sigh, snaking his arm around Jaemin securely. “Baby, you know you don’t have to feel guilty about anything, right? Everything that I do for you is solely because I love you. You don’t have to reciprocate my efforts. As long as you’re happy by my and Jisung’s side, that’s enough.”

“Still...” Jaemin trailed off. “I’m sorry for being unreasonable...”

“You’re forgiven. I’m sorry, too, okay? I was so worried for the whole week,” Jeno stated, to which Jaemin nodded solemnly. “Was I too rough?”

“Yeah...but it’s alright. I love it, although I can hardly move at the moment.”

“God, I really was too rough. Look at your wrists.”

“It’s fine.” Jaemin smiled.

“There’s still cum on your lips,” Jeno said before capturing Jaemin’s lips, playing with Jeno’s cum, their tongues intertwining with each other. Once there was no trace of it, the two of them pulled back. “Don’t worry. I’ll take a week off. I’ll take care of you, and by the end of the week, we can go to Songpa District and watch a movie in a drive-in theater. How about that?”

“Sounds good.”

“I love you, Jaem.”

“I love you, too, Jen.”

**BONUS:**

“Dad, what the hell?” Jeno’s son asked as soon as he exited the bedroom after he had made sure that Jaemin was fast asleep in bed.

“What are you cursing me for, young man?” he asked, a little aggrieved by Jisung’s tone and choice of words. “Since when did you learn to talk to me like that?”

“That’s not the point, Dad,” Jisung argued. “Earlier, I went back because I forgot something. I accidentally hear you and Papa calling each other ‘daddy’ and ‘baby! Good thing I told Chenle to wait for me at the lobby!”

“What, before I became your dad, I was your papa’s daddy. And when before you came, your papa was my baby.”

“Please, for the love of God, never call me ‘baby’ ever again.”


End file.
